The present invention is directed to a novel protective guard for use in any device employing a trigger and pistol grip. This guard is used to prevent pinching of the user's hand between the trigger and the pistol grip.
One of the problems in using a trigger operated device results from the pulling of the trigger inwardly toward the pistol grip. As the trigger is pulled, the distance between the trigger and the grip decreases to a point where the trigger contacts the fingers of the gripping hand. This phenomenon causes pinching which can result in serious injury to the user.
This is especially true when the trigger operated device is a toy gun used by children. Children are noted for their aggressive behavior during active periods of playing and fighting. It is not uncommon for children to push, fall and tumble with each other. During such activities, a child can suffer serious injury when the trigger is inadvertently pressed against the fingers enveloping the pistol grip.
The construction of triggers, in inexpensive toy guns having exposed edges of metal, leads itself to the cutting and pinching of the childs' delicate skin. The edges of metal contact the skin and will continue to press the skin until the pressure is released. Many times during active play, this does not occur until the skin has been severly pinched or lacerated.
Generally, it is insufficient to increase the distance between the trigger and the grip in order to prevent pinching. This method results in an increase in the length of the device and may upset the weight balance between the gripping portion and the remainder of the device.
It is likewise inadequate to alter the alignment of the trigger and pistol grip in order to prevent contact of the trigger and gripping hand. For example, if the trigger were moved to the right or left of the gripping portion, this would alleviate the the problem of pinching. However, the simultaneous pulling of the trigger and squeezing of the grip would be rendered awkward.